Fairy in london
by redwindstorm
Summary: What happens when our favert fairy tail wizerds end up in the manor of one Ceil phantomehive?
1. Chapter 1

A red hair young lady dressed in armor held a lunch box full of food. "I can't wait to surprise him, I worked so hard on it." She said to herself with a small giggle. "Hey Erza, wait for us." A pink haired boy shouted as him and a group of people. "What are you doing here Natsu?" Erza stuttered. As the group caught up to her. "We are a team so it makes since that we all go on this job to together, and besides we haven't seen you this happy before and we want to know why." A raven hair boy said. "Gray, clothes, and it none of your business." Erza said with a slight blush. She wasn't ready to tell her Fairy Tail friends about her and Jellal.

As the group of them approached the magic council hall Erza wasn't even close to figuring out how to tell her friends. "Hey there, Erza, I was just about to go looking for you I wanted to see if I could talk to you about something." A man with blue hair and a strange tattoo on his face called from the steps. "Hey Jellal, I brought you some lunch the master told me you were working your self to death." Erza said walking up to him, with a smile on her face.

"I have and thank you for lunch, why don't we all go enjoy sometime together?" Jellal said as he noticed the group behind her. He would have preferred to spend time with Erza alone but with her current company he knew that would be impossible without them destroying something. After about a half hour Natsu decided that he was bored and was going to take a look around. "Come on, Happy, let's check this place out." He said "Aye, sir!" Happy chimed in as the two of them snuck out of the room they where in.

"Where do you think your going?" A voice said from behind them. "Hi Lucy, we were just going to take a look around." Natsu said. "Oh no, you don't no with out me." Lucy said "Or me." Gray also chimed in.

As the three of them began to wonder the building, dodging guards. Until the find themselves at a dead end hall way with a door marked "PORTAL ROOM KEEP OUT!"

About ten mins later the guard opened the door "Jellal the Fairy Tail wizards Natsu Dragneel, Lucy Heartfillia, and Grey Fullbuster are in the portal room." the guard said. "Wait when did they leave the room" Erza asked as they looked around before they both took of running to try and stop them from doing something stupid.

The two of them arrived at the door just in time for a bright light to over take all of them followed by the feeling of getting pulled off there feet.


	2. Chapter 2

"What happened where are we?" Lucy said as she slowly got up and looked around. "What were you thinking." Erza shouted as they all stood up and looked around.

"Oh my a naked man!" A female voice shouted from the top of the stairs.

"May-rin what is going on" a male voice followed.

"Who are you!" the owner of the voice said once his eyes fell on the group of people standing in the front entry way.

"Baldroy it polite to introduce yourself before asking for someone else, Good afternoon my name is Sebastian and welcome to the Phantomhive manor could you please tell me how you got here and how long you plan to stay." Sebastian said walking down the stairs he froze the moment his eyes landed on Happy.

"Um Natsu why is he looking at me like that its..." Happy started before he was cut off when his paws were grabbed.

"Get your hands off my buddy. FIRE DRAGON IRON FIST." Natsu said as he charged Sebastian "You idiot why do you alway have to start a fight." Grey said as he punched Natsu in the head before he could land his attack on Sebastian. "YOU TWO KNOCK IT OFF STOP FIGHTING!" Erza shouted as she to end up involed in the fight.

"Are they always like that." Baldroy asked Lucy as she stood apart from the rest of the group. "All Fairy tail wizards are like that, my name is Jellal and I apologize for those three. and for any damage that the cause." Jellal said as the three of them managed to destroy the entire front entry way

"Would you three please stop fighting my master is trying to sleep." Sebastian said calmly to the three of them while still holding Happy's paw, causeing the three of them to stop and look at him. "Wow I'v never seen anyone stop a fight between them with out shouting or getting pulled into it." Lucy said looking at Sebastian in aww.

"Now if the lot of you would please follow me we will get you change of clothing and a room for the night, we can sort everything out in the morning." Sebastain said as he turned to May Rin who had passed out on the floor. "May-rin please see to the ladies" He said waking her up. "Yes sir." Was all she managed to say before she caught sight of Grey and once again passed out. "Grey was it may I ask why you are stripped down to your skin." Sebastian asked as they walked through the halls.

"It's just something to do I cant help it, hell most off the time I'm not even aware I have no clothes on until some one yells at me." Grey said. "I see well so long as you stay here we will have to remedy that problem, or we may end up losing our maid." Sebastian started. "The gentalman may say in this room and the ladies may stay in this room." He said point to each door in turn. "Good night and we will decide what to do with your group in the morning when my master is awake." He said as he left them to settle in to the rooms for the night.


	3. Chapter 3

While the rest of the wayward group slept Jellal followed Sebastian. "How did you get them to stop fight by just asking them politely no yelling." Jellal asked acting very much like an eager puppy.

"I have a unique aura about me that makes people want to obey me, thats all." Sebastian said turning to him "You also have a unique aura if you would like I could probably teach you how to get that instant respect if you would like as well as teach your friends some self control." He continued as Jellal's eyes lit up at the mere thought of someone being able to control the wizards of Fairy tale.

"While I'm thinking about it you speak our language as if you have lived her your whole life how is that." Sebastian said. "Its the way the portal's back home are designed, once you cross through a translation spell allows you to speak and understand the native tongue. we added that after the first few test runs ended in losing lives due to miss understandings." Jellal said as the two of them headed for the kitchen to get a cup of tea. The two of them continued to talk well into the night and before they knew it the sun was starting to creep over the horizon.

"Well I would love to continue to talk to you and learn more about your home but I have to get started with my daily chores and to see to the master's breakfast." Sebastian said as he got up to leave. "Here let me help I mean I did keep you up all night the least I can do is help I do know my way around a kitchen, let me make breakfast." Jellal said and Sebastian agreed. After showing Jellal where everything was and telling him what the menu was, He left to complete that mornings chores.


	4. Chapter 4

Sebastian headed back to the kitchen to get Jellal.

"Jellal my master would like to meet with you and talk about you and your friends" Sebastian said as he lead Jellal to the dinning room. Jellal stopped and looked around the room at the blue and silver trimmed walls the golden chandeliers and in the center of the room there was a long oak table trimmed with black walnut and matching chairs. Jellal whistled at the sight of the table, even back home a table and chair set like that would cost a pretty penny.

"So you are Jellal the one in charge of the group that arrived last night." Ceil said from the head of the table drawing Jellal's eyes to the boy. "A kid is the head of the house? Well then I will treat him with the same resect as on of the guild masters" He thought as he gave a bow and said

"Yes. My Name is Jellal and I am in charge of the group that came with me last night." "Erza would kill me if she knew I had said I was in charge of her team but I'm the only who can handle a situation like this peacefully." Jellal thought as he was invited to take breakfast with Ceil. The two of them began to talk about how they had got there and how long they intended to stay. "To be honest with you the portal back home will not reopen to go back for at least three months so I guess for now if you allow it we will earn our keep until that time." Jellal said as he took a sip of tea. Before Ceil could replie back shards of wood came flying into their field of vision. Jellal's heart sank as he saw a boy with pink hair in the middle of what remained of his half of the table.

"Grey you ass why did you throw me through the table? Natsue yelled as he got up and took off. Seconds later Grey crashed through Ceil's half of the table. At that time Jellal's horrified eyes meet Ceil's shocked ones as the sound of more breaking wood followed by a female voice. "Boys knock it off" Erza's voice rang in his ears. "I think I'm going to have a heart attack this kid is going to throw us out for sure and then we will be stuck in this world forever" Jellal thought as he felt tears run down his face.

"I must ask you three to please take your fight outside you have destroyed my master's table and chairs. Both of which were hand crafted by England's best carpenters to fit this room" Sebastian's voice said through the chaos stopping all three of them in their track. "Now look what you have done you must stay until you have worked off the amount that set cost. Wouldn't you agree young master? He continued as he turned to face Ceil who nodded in agreement. As Jellal fainted hitting the ground with a heavy thud.

"You killed my boyfriend!" Erza shouted as she started round two.


	5. Chapter 5

"Wait boy friend" Natsu said as Erza picked him up by the front of his shirt. "Yes boy friend I wanted to tell you sooner but it just never came up." Erza said as she through him down the hall followed by a stunned Grey.

Meanwhile back in the dinning hall Jellal was coming to. "What happened and do you have any booze?" Jellal asked as he sat up from where he landed "You fainted and it only half pass nine." Ceil said standing over Jellal. Who resisted the urge to pout had he been at the guild hall he would have been able to get a drink no matter what time of day it was. "I'm sorry about those three they are known back home for do more damage to the area around them then to the people they are fighting, the word overkill dose not exist and neither dose the word restraint" Jellal said.

"Hey Jellal have you... Never mind." Lucy said as she walked into the dinning room followed by Happy who was flying. "Your cat it can fly?" Ceil asked.

"Aye sir I can fly and I love fish" Happy said as he floated over to Ceil. He made it about half way before he was once again grabbed by Sebastian so he could play with his paws. Happy struggled to get out of Sebastian's grip as Lucy walked over to Jellal.

"What happened in here that table looks like it coast a lot of money and once again the broke it." Lucy said. "It alright young miss my master has already agreed that those three will have to stay until they work off their debt." Sebastian said as he finally released Happy who took off down the hall.

"Lucy what sparked this fight?" Jellal asked in a small voice. He had hoped that there was a real reason that they were fighting. "The normal." Lucy said as she hung her head.

Meanwhile back outside Natsu and Gray both crashed through the green house scaring poor Finny into throwing both of them back into Erza. "That is enough you three you have created more than enough trouble for one day." Jellal said as he walked over to them. "Who are you." Finny asked looking at each member of fairy tail guild confused. After spending twenty minuets to get everyone introduced.

"Oh well its nice to meet all of you." Finny said.

"Now you three." Jellal started turning to Natsue and the other two. "you three will spend the rest of the day fixing everything you broke and no you will not get anything to eat until it is done." he finished.

"And Grey please put some clothes on." Sebastian said with a smile as he handed him a set of clothes. After Grey got dressed the three of them with some help from Finny began working on putting the greenhouse back together.

Jellal and Sebastian headed back into the manor so they could go over the terms of them staying in the manor as well as the amount of work they would be expected to do.


	6. Sorry

To my readers I'm not sure when these stories will update. I'm dealing with some personal issues and I'm not sure when I will be in the right frame of mind to work again. I apologize to those who are waiting.


End file.
